Shen Xiang/Equipments
Storage Equipment Storage Ring(Ch-4) * Small space compared to other storage ring * Can store living creatures * Become invisible and untraceable Immortal Mansion Ring (ch-633) * Contains a Luxurious Mansion * Can store living persons Alchemy Equipment Low Grade Alchemy Furnace Flame Dragon Brilliant Furnace (Ch-40) * Given by Meng Bo after he got defeated in Alchemy duel with Chen Xiang * It is made up of Extreme Yang Dragon Blood Jade * Fire dragon blood jade, made after soaking jade into Fire dragon's blood, not only is it indestructible, but also emits a strange fire Qi, which has a great advantage on pills.This alchemy furnace is a sacred level dragon weapon. * This Furnace refined by Yan Longzi * This furnace allows the alchemist to have better control over the temperature inside, moreover it can strengthen the flames.The flames inside, under the effect of Flame dragon blood jade, are transformed into a kind flame which is helpful in alchemy!Making it much more convenient to refine pills * The most powerful point, not only does this alchemy furnace reduce the time of alchemy, but there is also an array law---Yin and yang against chaos, which can allow to speed up the passage of time inside. Seven Stars Precious Furnace (Ch-1329) * Origin: Punishing Demon Summit * Can absorb strength of stars and strengthens the flames that is stronger than the Flame Dragon Brilliant Furnace Divine Cauldron (Ch-1354) * Cauldron of a Dan Emperor * Crafted from a Divine Craftsman * Size can be controlled, this cauldron can turn into a room to be so big most greatly, and has no cover * Can also be used to fight, but also is heavy, is used to defend is most appropriate * can be used as storage equipment, space can hold a mountain. * Finds cover in Sacred Beast Domain(Ch-1393) World Creation God Furnace (Ch-2222) * Surmounts World Creation Divine Tool that Emperor-Grade has * Multipurpose, can be used for alchemy, killing, ... Weapons Dragon Head Broadsword (Ch-91) * Ordinary Grade 9 level Azure Dragon Slaughtering Devil Blade (102) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the Azure Dragon Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons * Azure Dragon Slaughtering Devil Blade, its weight is inexhaustible, and according to owner's strength it will have a certain weight. * Only Chen Xiang will be able bring forth its strength, and only he can control this blade. * it was carved from a beautiful azure jade, and above the blade there were colorful spirit veins. These spirit veins were as if a group of dragons were clawing or roaring, and was full of a forbidding aura. The sharp blade edge was glittering with a cold light which made it even more frightening, and was as if it was able to cut off everything in the world... * Completed with Dragon Soul''(Ch-299)'' Demanding Life Devil Bow (Ch-123) * Level-7 Spirit Weapons * Obtained by Chen Xiang after killing 10 level of Mortal Martial Realm disciple of Hundred Poison Sect, Snatched by Liao Shaoyun taken back by Shen Xiang Later on * Later upgraded with a little bit of phoenix bone. Black Tortoise Adamantyl Armor (Ch-169) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the Black Tortoise Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons. * Destroyed: Ch-1869 God Slaughtering Hand (ch-491) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the White Tiger Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons. * Pair of White Gloves * Half of White Tiger Divine Weapon God Slaughtering Heart (Ch-1010) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * Other half of the White Tiger Divine Weapon * Has a sleeping soul that White Tiger and the Great Emperor of Tenth Heaven is afraid of. * The stone inside the God Slaughtering Heart should be a Godhead, the Slaughter God Godhead. (Ch-1583) * Godhead was melted out and replaced with the heart of the buddha fruit Nine Saint Dragons Swords Heavenly Dragon Sword is considered a Divine Sword. The others are Sacred Swords. # Holy Dragon Sword (Ch-1193) # Ice Dragon Sword (Ch-1109) # Fire Dragon Sword (Ch-1132) # Thunder Dragon Sword (Ch-???) # White Dragon Sword (Ch-1637???) # Azure Dragon Sword (Ch-1584) # Heavenly Dragon Sword (Ch-1637) # Poison Dragon Sword (Ch-1771???) # Jade Dragon Sword (Ch-1771???) Devil Emperor Dagger (Ch-1227) * Divine Weapon of Assassinate Great Emperor. Assassinate Great Emperor was a mortal that became an assassin. He eventually stepped in the devil path and became a Devil Emperor. This dagger is his most precious thing, year to year nurtured by devil qi. Heavenly Evil Saint Sword (Ch-1418) * Sword of the Evil Emperor. Evil Emperor is not evil, he is the second most mysterious person in the Nine Emperors. The inheritance of the Evil Emperor is concealed in this sword. Vermilion Bird Soul Bow (Ch-1745) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * Vermilion Bird Divine Weapon * Refined by Chen Xiang's Wifes(Xue Xianxian, Liu Meng'er, Dongfang Xinyue) Deicide Sword (Ch-1795) * High Grade Divine Weapon * Ancient sword rewarded from Demon Execution Temple. This was picked up from Highest God Foridden Land by Demon Execution Heavenly God. This sword was unnamed so Chen Xiang named it after Deicide Sword Art. * Obtains a Godhead and awakens Godhead Divine Soul (Ch-1911) Black Tortoise Cloth (Ch-1891) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Black Tortoise God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Although does not have godhead, it is not high grade divine tool can compare. * Godhead obtained (Ch-1908) * Divine Soul awakened in Godhead (Ch-1909) Azure Dragon Divine Blade (Ch-2036) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Azure Dragon God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Virmilion Bird Soul Bow(Ch-2040) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Virmilion Bird God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. White Tiger Gauntlet(Ch-2041) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * White Tiger God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Qilin Fire Chain (Ch-2051) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Fifth Divine Weapon * Usage are many and varied, can, when the whip pulls out the person, can tie up the person, can release very intense flame. Nine Firmaments Divine Sword (Ch-2193) * Emperor Grade Divine Tool * This sword was used by Nine Firmament God Emperor, but was destroyed in the battle with Divine Cauldron Great Emperor. * The combination of Black Tortoise Cloth, Azure Dragon Divine Blade, Virmilion Bird Soul Bow, White TIger Gauntlet, and Qilin Fire Chain. Xue Xianxian found a clue and recombined the Five Divine Tools into the Nine Firmaments Divine Sword. * Gained approval at Ch-2217 Unique Items Luo Tian Door (Ch-378) * Given by Wu Canghong * Luo Tian Door is a very powerful magical equipment that would not only allow you to shuttle to another mainland, as long as you have enough strength, you could even shuttle to another world, and even enter the Heavenly Realm! Suppressing Devil Treasure Mirror (Ch-421) * Shen Xiang found in Evil Demon Mysterious Realm * People cultivating Suppressing Devil divine art can use to release extremely ferocious bursts of Suppressing Devil Yuan Qi to deal with demons. Enlightenment Stone (Ch-1030) * Is Great Dao Stone, is called Enlightenment Stone! Is thing that nature Great Dao breeds, can be said as senses the stone that Great Dao has together, itself does not have no strength, but is actually above the average man to the sensibility of Great Dao, even can say that this stone is a nature Great Dao wisp of soul takes possession! So long as grasps this stone, when sensibility nature Great Dao can twice the result with half the effort, be able more convenient society use nature Great Dao strength. Divine Craftman's Hammer (Ch-1123) * Once forged the Four Beast's Divine Weapons. * Extremely Heavy, Fire Attribute, Suppressing Deity Tablet (Ch-1194) * Unknown Origins * Divine Power is infinite, can release very strong ice cold strength. Suppressing Devil Divine Tower (Ch-1554) * Item that belonged to Suppressing Devil Venerable * Seven Golden Buttress Tower Divine Mirror of Six Paths (Ch-1828) * Emperor Grade Divine Tool * Taken from Hell. To control it, requires one to have Supreme God Bone. It is damaged and needs to absorb strength of Six Paths Samsara to repair. * Divine Mirror of Six Paths is a divine object that Six Paths breeds. The main application can spy on Six Paths. Even if has damaged, so long as there is enough strength, can open unidirectional passage, making something come from Six Paths. Six Paths Divine Cup (Ch-2213) * Emperor Grade Divine Tool * Main function is to accelerate plant growth. Category:Shen Xiang Equipments